In The Blink Of An Eye
by QTpie14
Summary: She thought she loved him but did he love her. Did she even love him? I don't own it. Rated of language


In the Blink of an Eye  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione But I cheated on you and now Lavender is Pregnet."he says as we sit in mine and the other 6th year girls dorm  
  
"What?" I ask  
  
"Mya I'm sorry me and George never ment to do any thing. We were planning your birth day-" Lavender trys to explain to me  
  
"So it happened near my birthday!"  
  
"Mya claim down."  
  
"No George . You two have betrayed my trust. My Boyfriend got one of my best friends knocked up near my birthday!" I scream.  
  
"You did what George?" asked Fred as he walks in with Harry Ron and Ginny on his heels.  
  
"George here went behinde my back and screwed around with her and now shes going to have a kid!"  
  
"Hermione please we didn't mean for any thing to happen it just did."  
  
"Get out." I wishper in a deadly low and claim voice  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT NOW!" I scream. Geroge and Lavender leave with her in tears.  
  
"Mya are you ok?" ask Ginny as she sits on my bed. I finaly brake  
  
"I loved him with my whole heart Gin and he-he took it from me and- and now he's going to be a father!"I fall down to my bed and start to sob uncontrolably. Fred Harry and Ron leave the room but Fred stops  
  
"Herm just know that we are all there for you" he says and leaves.  
  
"I'll bring you up something to eat later ok Mya?" says ginny. I nood and turn on my side. I hear her walk down the stairs and into the commen room where I here George and Lavender start to ask her qustions. I walk across the hall to Harry and Ron's room. I leave a note to harry saying that I took his Firebolt for a fly and would be back later.  
  
I dont know how long I was up on the roof for but It had gone from a clear blue sky to a deep Voilot. I hear a sound and see two sets of feet and I know who they are before they even speak.  
  
"Hey Percy,Oliver." I say not even looking at my Flying Instructer (Oliver) and History of Magic teacher(Percy). they sit down on either side of my,Percy is the frist one to speak  
  
"They're all looking for you you know." he says and I know he means almost all of Gryffindor.  
  
"You have to go in some time too you can't live on the roof." Says Oliver laying down to look up into the nights sky.  
  
"Did either of you think that George would be the frist one to be a dad?" I ask still not looking at either of them.  
  
"To tell you the truth? No." he paused "Everyone really thought that I would be the frist one to be a father."  
  
"Yes and then me and Penny but you can see how that went." said Percy in a tone that made me look from the horizen to him  
  
"Well it's not like we can decied on who will pass on and when Perce." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you love George?" asked Oliver to my right  
  
"I thought I did but I don't know. I geuss it was just from the fact that we had been together on and off for the last 2 years."  
  
"Did you think you'd stay together forever?"  
  
"No. Just I didn't think that we'd end this way you know?" they both nod.  
  
"Come on we have to get back inside."  
  
"Ok. How long have I been out here any how?"  
  
"You left during lunch and now it's" Percy pauses to look at his watch "10 mineuts to curfue." I start to laugh  
  
"I thought it was only a few like 2 hours."  
  
"Nope now come on it maybe sunday tomarrow but you still need some sleep" I nod and get on Harrys broom I fly still contaplating every thing back to my dorm.  
  
I land right inside my window to see Ginny laying on my bed reading my copy of 'Romeo and Julieit'. she's not notice me yet so I walk over and sit at the foot.  
  
"They asked me to ask you if you'd like to be the god mother at dinner."  
  
"I don't think I can Ginny. It would seem as if I forgave them for doing this to me and I don't."  
  
"Fine with me. I'll tell them tomarrow."  
  
"Ok Gin now can I go to Bed?" she jumps off my bed says night and walks out the door.  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HOSTPITAL WING QUICK!" yells Ginny up the stairs I run down to see all the Weasley's Oliver and Harry trying to get out of the portit hole  
  
"Whats going on here?" I ask. They all stop to look at me  
  
"Lavender has miscarryed Mya" says Harry looking me in the eye.  
  
"Holy Fucking Shit!" I yell and run pass all of them and stright to the hospital wing to see George crying his eyes out over Lavender who is laying there looking at the wall across from her. I run to them and they both look at me  
  
"I am so sorry you two!" I bail giveing Lavender a hug " I've been a total bitch to the two of you for the last three weeks" I give George a hug  
  
"You had a reason. But its all over now. I lost it." says Lavender  
  
"You thought the kid would be an adventer right?" I ask and at their nodds I continue "well mother natur relized that it would be your last and decied to give you a second chance"  
  
"You're right you know? You always are" says George  
  
"Miss Granger? Can you leave please she needs her rest you may come back tomarrow." says Madame Pommfry I nodd and turn to leave. I get out side to see Fred waiting for me.  
  
"How is she?" he asked  
  
"Tired but fine where are the others?"  
  
"Talking to Professer McGonagall"  
  
"They all got in trouble didn't they?"  
  
"Yeap" I just look at him he reaches out and grabbs my hand to pull me back to the Commen room. Just before we enter he gives me a peak on the cheek.  
  
"I told you three weeks ago that if you need any thing just to come and ask. that offer still stands you know." and he walk into the commen room. I may have lost George but I think I still have Fred.  
  
The end  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This gose out to any one who has been cheated on by their 'Other half' . I know what you're going through this story is for my Ex-boy friend and his new girl friend who this happened to. And to my new boyfriend who happens to be the twin of my ex. 


End file.
